L'accouplement inter espèce
by greemy
Summary: Quand l'auteur devient folle et décide de tester un accouplement entre l'espèce snapienne et l'espèce potterienne...[fic terminée]
1. Petite explication

Accouplement inter espèce.

Petite explication.

* * *

_Auteur : ma folie et moi._

_Disclamer : tout est à JKR, et à l'Histoire de l'humanité (ne chercher pas à comprendre, l'explication viendra au prochain chapitre.)_

_Epoque : à peu près pendant la sixième années de Harry._

* * *

Chers lecteurs, 

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, mais je suis devenue folle pendant l'espace d'un instant –je suis tout le temps folle-, et là, une idée saugrenue m'a traversé l'esprit !

Pendant un cours d'histoire un de mes camarade avait demandé au prof : « Monsieur, est ce qu'on peut se reproduire avec une vache ? ». C'est là que mon imagination fertile s'est mise en marche.

Qui peut expliqué ce qui se passa à cet instant ? Personne sans doute, mais j'en suis venu au fait, qu'il fallait l'expérimenter.

Je me suis alors décidée de jouer à la savante folle.

J'ai sélectionné deux espèce assez rares : l'animal Snapien, pour plus de facilité, nous le nommerons le « Severus » ; et l'animal Potterien, appelé « Harry ».

Je vais tout d'abord établir le profil de chaque espèce, qui permettra au lecteur de mieux comprendre la difficulté de la tâche d'un accouplement inter espèce. Puis nous suivrons nos deux cobayes tout le long de l'expérience.

Je vous donne rendez vous au prochain chapitre, pour le premier profil. S'il n'est pas publié tout de suite, c'est normal, vu la difficulté à trouver des renseignements sur ces deux espèces rares.

Amicalement votre,

Greemy.

* * *

_Voilà une petite intro qui résume assez bien ce qui m'est passé par la tête. _

_A+_

_Et j'espère que la fic vous plaira._


	2. Profile snapien

**Profile de l'animal snapien.**

_Tout appartient à JKR et à l'histoire du monde ... _

**

* * *

**

Pour plus de facilité à la compréhension du lecteur, je vais maintenant établir le profil de chaque animal. (Nda : ce chapitre sera parsemé de « NB », pour ceux qui l'ignore cela veut dire Nota Bene, ou autrement dire petites infos en plus sur cette expérience !)

Le premier animal étudié est le « Severus » snapien, après bien nombreuses recherches, nous avons pu établir le profile de cet animal dangereux.

Danger.

Pour votre sécurité, je lance une alerte maximale, l'animal snapien est un animal mythique très dangereux, et qui possède une intelligence hors du commun. Si, par malheur, vous en croisez un sur votre chemin, je vous conseil fortement de suivre les directives suivantes :

- baiser la tête, et regarder le sol, pour ne pas croiser son regard meurtrier.

- Partir à grand pas (NB : attention, ne **surtout pas** courir, le « Severus » en serait d'autant plus attiré).

Comment reconnaître l'animal snapien ?

L'animal snapien ressemble quelque peu à l'homo sapiens, il possède deux membres postérieurs grâce auxquels il peut se déplacer, ainsi que deux membres supérieur, très utiles pour l'aider dans sa vie quotidienne.

Le « Severus » est de grande taille, mais nous ne pouvons pas être sûrs que tous les animaux snapiens le soient. Il arbore une crinière noire huileuse, un teint cireux, des yeux noirs, et un « nez » crochu (NB : ce « nez » proéminent pourrait avoir un lien avec la possibilité que l'ancêtre de l'animal snapien soit un oiseau. Nos chercheurs hésitent entre les ancêtres du toucan et ceux de l'autruche). Comme l'homo sapiens, l'animal snapien porte des vêtements, il les choisit noirs, ce qui lui permet de se fondre dans l'ombre de ses cachots pour surprendre plus facilement une proie, qui par mégarde s'y serait aventuré.

Mâle ou femelle ?

Au départ, nous pensions que l'animal snapien était hermaphrodite, mais après des recherches plus poussées, nous avons découvert que les géniteurs de notre « Severus » étaient au nombre de deux et reconnus comme un mâle et une femelle par l'état moldu. Nous avons trouvé à quel sexe notre spécimen appartenait, bien que nos recherches aient été corsées (NB : le port du vêtement chez le « Severus » a compliqué notre inquisition. Et nous ne pouvions pas nous permettre de tenter de le dévêtir, car l'animal snapien est très agressif, et est à l'origine de la disparition de tout un peuple du royaume animal. (_cf. histoire de l'animal snapien_). Nous pouvons donc dire, que le spécimen « Severus » est un mâle.

Avis de recherche.

Bien que nous ayons ardemment cherché une femelle de l'espèce snapienne, nous n'en avons pas trouvé. Si par hasard vous en croisez une, contactez nous.

Habitat naturel.

Depuis toujours, les animaux snapiens vivent dans des endroits sombres et humides, de préférence dans des galeries creusées dans la pierre. Ce qui explique pourquoi notre animal snapien vit dans les cachots de Poudlard. Le « Severus » aime à se terrer dans ses cachots exempts de toute lumière (NB : l'animal snapien supporte assez mal la lumière du jour. Notre plus éminent chercheur pense que les ancêtres du « Severus » étaient des animaux nocturnes, et qu'avec le temps, ils parvinrent à s'adapter tant bien que mal à la lumière du jour).

Passion du « Severus ».

Le plus grand passe temps de notre spécimen est d'effrayer, de rabaisser et de torturer n'importe quel homo sapiens, animal potterien ou autre espèce qui s'aventure dans ses cachots.

La reproduction chez l'être snapien.

La reproduction chez l'animal snapien débute à partir de l'age de 30 ans. Mais il faut savoir que la parade nuptiale de l'animal snapien dure environ six ans. Donc, la reproduction n'a pas lieu avant que l'animal ait 36ans (NB : ont peut entendre par reproduction accouplement, que notre spécimen à juste un peu plus que l'âge requis ; et nous avons de la chance, car il déjà choisi son futur partenaire).

Nous pensons que la reproduction chez l'animal snapien se fait comme celle des homos sapiens, nous ne voyions donc pas l'utilité de tout ré expliquer, puisque logiquement, si vous lisez ce rapport, vous êtes vous-même un homo sapiens ou un des deux spécimen que nous étudions (Nda : ce qui est fort peut probable puisque nos deux spécimen sont censé être en cours (Nda : bah oui, je l'ai ai laissé à Poudlard)).

L'histoire de l'animal snapien.

L'histoire de l'animal snapien début bien avant notre hère…

Il était une fois, au temps des gros-vilains-méchants-dinosaures-pleins-d'écailles-toutes-sales-à-cause-de-la-crasse-ambiante, l'histoire merveilleuse d'un animal plus petit que les autres mais pourtant très craint.

Pour la bonne compréhension de cette histoire il faut savoir qu'à cette époque tout les animaux vivaient en parfaite harmonie, les uns mangeait les autres sans qu'aucun trouble ne viennent les gêner dans cette dure tâche qu'est l'alimentation. Mais un jour, une nouvelle espèce d'animal, les snapiens, petites bêtes à une légère ressemblance avec un oiseau (NB : suite à la découverte d'un fossile, nous pouvons affirmer que l'animal snapien mesurait environ 1m60 à cette époque, il arborait une crinière et avait des plumes. Il possédait un bec pointu et sans doute tranchant, ainsi que des serres/griffes acérées), je disais donc, que cet animal vint troubler le calme paisible de l'alimentation des gros dinosaures écailleux. Mais d'autres problèmes vinrent rapidement troublé l'alimentation dinosaurienne, des pluies de météorites s'abattaient fréquemment sur la planète bleu –qui pour des raisons technique n'était pas bleu à l'époque (NB : en cet an-ci, la moitié de la planète était recouverte par la glace, et la seconde partie était recouverte de rocaille, ce qui est propice au développement de l'espèce snapienne, mais les dinosaures pouvaient subsister, car une minuscule oasis leur tendais les bras)-.Donc voilà, les dinosaures vivaient dans cette petite oasis rocailleuse. Mais les animaux snapiens, représentaient une menace grandissante, les dinosaures, n'osaient plus sortirent seul de leurs troupeaux, même les tyronosaurus-rex.

Par un beau jour, les snapiens décidèrent de gagner un peu plus de territoire, et d'envahir l'oasis. Les dinosaures, effrayées, s'enfuirent vers des contrées éloignées –là-bas, entre la glace et la roche-, ces pauvres animaux, peu habitué à de telles conditions de vies, moururent peu à peu. C'est ainsi que les dinosaures disparurent, et non ! ce n'est pas à cause d'une pluie de météorite où d'une hère glaciaire ! c'est bel et bien à cause des animaux snapiens.

La race snapienne fut la cause de bien d'autres problèmes, comme la révolte des nains contre les gobelins en l'an de grâce 1549.

A cette époque, les animaux snapiens étaient très méfiants, et piégeait les conduits menant à leur « terriers ». Les nains, qui voyant l'accès à certains de leurs tunnels principaux impossible, furent persuadé que leurs plus grands ennemis, les gobelins, avec piégé ces accès, provoquant plusieurs morts chez les nains. Cette révolte causa bien des maux à la communauté magicienne.

* * *

_Profile terminé._

_une petite review ? _

_A+ les gens_

(si vous voulez plus d'info sur l'animal snapien il suffit juste de me dire dans quoi en m'envoyant une petite review (et si y a beaucoup de demande de précision ¤ça m'étonnerait¤ je ferais un chapitre complément de profile))


	3. Profile potterien

**Profile de l'animal potterien.**

_Epoque : tome 6_

_Disclamer : tout appartient à JKR et à l'histoire du monde..._

_Je voudrais dire un grand merci à tout ceux qui ont pris le temps de me reviewer. Et je tiens à préciser que si parfois je n'ai pas répondu aux reviews c'est parce que le site me dit que je ne suis pas l'auteur de ma propre fic et que par conséquent je ne peux pas répondre au reviews (si quelqu'un connaît là solution à mon problème, pourrai t il me faire signe ?)_

_Et un grand merci à Myrmeca et à Nila qui sont mes deux betas (c'est bête hein ! logiquement on ena qu'une de beta).

* * *

_

Informations complémentaires sur le « Severus ».

Alors, pour la réponse à **Livia**, le « Severus » se nourri des mêmes aliments que les homos sapiens, et il est très dangereux de tenter d'élever un animal snapien en captivité (Nda : il faudrait déjà arriver à le capturer ! lol). Et l'animal snapien à besoin de son habitat naturel pour s'épanouir dans sa totalité ! Et je tiens à rajouter qu'il n'est pas bon d'avoir un animal dans sa chambre, toute race comprise (Nda : en passant du grand frère jusqu'à la termite ! mdr XD (désolé, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher)) et que si vraiment tu tien à élever un animal snapien chez toi, je te conseil la cave, c'est l'endroit le plus proche de son habitat naturel.

Et grâce à **surimi**, une information d'une grande importance m'a été transmise. Les chaleurs des femelles snapiennes (sauf excéption) sont très rares, ce qui pourrai expliquer le peu d'animal snapien vivant au monde.

Nous allons maintenant passer à l'étude de l'animal potterien, aussi communément appelé « Harry ».

Danger.

L'animal potterien est un animal très sociable et affectueux.

Si l'un d'entre eux se trouve sur votre chemin, méfiez vous. Au premier abord il vous paraîtra craquant et timide, mais si vous parvenez à briser cette coquille de frayeur, l'animal potterien s'attachera à vous et jamais vous n'aurez envie de le quitter. Alors méfiance chers lecteurs ! Cet animal vous prend par les sentiments !

(NB : attention, il est dangereux de tenter d'élever cet animal en captivité, nous avons pu observer sur le spécimen " Harry ", qu'une fois séparé du reste de sa famille, le spécimen s'invente des histoires saugrenue pour inventer leur disparition, soi disant qu'un mage noir très puissant les auraient fait exploser...)

Comment reconnaître l'animal potterien ?

L'animal potterien se reconnaît facilement, non seulement par sa crinière indomptable, mais aussi par son caractère extraverti et amical.

« Harry » est grand, aborde une crinière noire, et est très musclé. Il est très attirant, et plait beaucoup au homo sapiens femelles. (NB : cette beauté est à la fois un don, et une malédiction, elle fut, à l'origine d'un certain nombre de conflits _cf. L'histoire de l'animal potterien_)

Nous avons pu observer que l'animal potterien a toujours dans ses connaissances un homo sapiens roux.

L'animal potterien et l'homo sapiens sont totalement identiques, hormis la crinière en désordre, ainsi qu'une partie de leurs cerveau, qui est atrophiée (NB : la partie atrophiée correspond à celle qui dit : « là c'est dangereux, il ne faut pas y aller ! COURS, FUIS ! ». Ce qui expliquerait le comportement de notre spécimen potterien face au danger, à toujours foncer tête baissée…)

Mâle ou femelle ?

Contrairement à l'animal snapien, établir le sexe de notre spécimen a été très simple.

Nous avons très vite compris que l'animal potterien « Harry » est un mâle. Vous voulez savoir comment reconnaître le sexe du l'animal potterien ? Facile ! Il suffit de bien l'observer… si vous apercevez une boule se former dans le bas ventre de l'animal après l'avoir délicatement et consciencieusement frôlé à cet endroit précis, c'est un mâle, sinon, c'est une femelle (NB : à savoir : la femelle potterienne porte, en général, une crinière plus longue, et est moins musclée. Nous pouvons affirmer cela grâce à la ressemblance plus qu'évidente de l'homo sapiens et de l'animal potterien).

Les origines de l'être potterien.

Après des recherches poussées, et une grande observation, nous en avons déduit que l'animal potterien fait partie d'une branche secondaire d'homo sapiens et qu'il est par conséquent un très proche parent du genre humain normal… (NB : il peut donc s'accoupler et se reproduire avec n'importe quel membre femelle du genre homo) (NB : l'animal potterien vit comme un homo sapiens, se nourrit comme un homo sapiens mais nous ne pouvons pas encore nous assurer que son mode de reproduction est identique.)

Habitat naturel.

Le « Harry » vit en hauteur, il aime la chaleur, et le confort moelleux du cuir. Mais il lui faut un espace bien lumineux, ensoleillé, et plein de couleur vives comme le rouge ou le doré (NB : recherche poussée à effectuer sur l'ancienne parenté possible de l'animal potterien avec les pies voleuses, attirées par tout ce qui brille)

L'animal potterien aime aussi à gambader dans les espaces verts, sous le soleil.

Sa passion.

Le « Harry » consacre beaucoup de temps à ses passions.

La première est un jeu dont aucun de nos scientifiques ne comprend le mécanisme primaire… mais il est certain que le but est d'éviter un jeune homo sapiens blond. Et lorsque par mégarde il le croise sur son chemin, ces deux êtres se disent toutes les méchancetés qu'ils peuvent.

La deuxième passion du « Harry » est de grimper sur une branche de bois polie et lustrée pour s'envoler dans le ciel (NB : l'animal potterien est dépourvu d'ailes). Puis il tente d'attraper une petite boule volante jaune vif.

Etrange comportement que nos scientifiques attribuent en partie à l'habitat naturel de l'animal potterien, c'est-à-dire parmi ses « congénères » humanoïdes, qui pour quelques-uns, adoptent également cette pratique.

L'histoire de l'animal potterien.

Tout le monde connaît c'est si célèbre et triste histoire qu'est la guerre de Troie.

Il était une fois dans une charmante petite contrée nommée la Grèce, vivait un peuple tranquille (NB : suite à une découverte toute récente de documents parlant de ce peuple nous avons pu découvrir que cette population était composée d'un groupe d'animaux potteriens, mais après cette guerre, l'espèce potterien dans cette région a disparu et aujourd'hui, ce sont les homo sapiens qui y vivent).

Un beau jour, ce peuple potterien décida de faire la paix avec leurs voisins les Troyens. Mais la reine des Grecs (Nda : ou un truc du genre… Hélène je crois) fut enlevée pas un Troyen, qui était tombé fou amoureux d'elle (NB : de ce point de vue la beauté est donc une malédiction pour le pauvre animal potterien).

Voilà, il y a eu le grand cheval de bois entrant dans la ville de Troie, dont les habitants séduits par ce présent s'endormirent bien tranquillement en pensant la guerre terminée, et puis les animaux potteriens qui sortirent en pleine nuit du cheval pour tuer tous ceux qui leur faisaient l'affront de ronfler en face de leur beauté incommensurable… et il y eût plein de morts.

Et il en ressort que l'espèce potterienne, par sa beauté provoqua une guerre funeste. ( NB : alors lecteur, si vous croisez un animal potterien, la méfiance est de rigueur… VIGILANCE CONSTANTE !)

* * *

_Voilà, ce profile est terminé._

_J'espère que vous avez aimé.Un petit clic en bas à gauche ?s'il vous plait ._

_Et tout comme pour le profile précédent, vous pouvez demander des compléments, des petites informations qui manques..._

_a+_


	4. Parade nuptiale

**L'accouplement inter espèce.

* * *

**

_Auteur : C'est MWA ! - qui a dit on le savait ?._

_Disclamer : tout appartient à JKR (et un peu de mon imagination quand même),je ne suis pas rémunérée ..._

_Note : désolé d'avoir été si longue à poster ce chapitre, mais je bloquais vraiment, j'avais plus aucune idée pour le choc des espèce, j'ai mis deux semaine à écrire un chouya minuscule comme ça, ppfff, bon, je vous laisse à la lecture de ce chapitre.

* * *

_

**Parade nuptiale.**

Avant d'expliquer la parade nuptiale entre nos deux spécimens, il est essentiel de comprendre comment s'effectue la parade pour chaque espèce.

**1-La parade nuptiale chez l'animal snapien.**

Mâle ou femelle ?

Chez l'animal snapien, ce sont les mâles qui font la cour aux femelles (NB : nous avons déduis cela à force d'observation sur le « Severus »).

Combien de temps la parade dure-t-elle chez cette espèce ?

La parade nuptiale de l'animal snapien s'effectue en 6 années.

Pourquoi est-elle si longue ?

La parade nuptiale chez cet animal dure en fait 6mois. Les 5années et demi lui servent à tester le partenaire qu'il a choisi.

Comment le « Severus » teste-t-il le partenaire choisi ?

La toute première étape est de mettre en évidence les qualités de la personne.

Ex : « On devriez-vous chercher si je vous demandais un bézoard ? – Je ne sais pas monsieur. – Apparemment la célébrité ne fait pas tout… »

Le « Severus » met ici en valeur la célébrité de son partenaire.

Puis le « Severus », le plus souvent possible, dit des compliments à sa victime.

Ex : « Monsieur Potter, je vois que votre incompétence en la matière subtile que j'enseigne augmente autant que votre cerveau rapetisse. » ou encore « Potter, êtes vous un incompétent prétentieux doublé d'une tête vide ou bien êtes vous un idiot au cerveau atrophié ? »

Ensuite, le « Severus » donne rendez vous à la personne.

Ex : « Une retenue Potter ! »

Pendant ce rendez vous, le « Severus » offre une multitude de choix d'activité à son invité.

Ex : « Potter, vous me récurerez tout ces chaudrons, après avoir nettoyé la cheminée et lavé le sol ! »

Pourquoi fait-il tout cela ?

Le spécimen snapien effectue tout ces tests pour être sûr que là personne choisie avec soin par lui-même ait un caractère solide comme le fer.

**2-La parade nuptiale chez l'animal potterien.**

Mâle ou femelle ?

Nous avons déduis grâce au comportement du « Harry » face aux homo sapiens femelle, qui dans son espèce, ce sont les femelles qui font la cour. En effet, le « Harry » ne fait jamais d'avances à personne, en revanche si il en reçoit, il ne se gêne pas pour y répondre.

Nous avons le déplaisir de vous annoncer que nous ne pouvons continuer à vous donner des détail sur cette espèce car nous n'avons pas pu étudier de femelle de l'espèce potterienne. Veuillez encore une fois nous excuser de ce petit désagrément. Bonne lecture.

**3-Le choc des espèces. **_(l'approche finale)_

L'approche.

La technique d'approche la plus utilisée par l'animal snapien est la surprise.

Observation : le « Severus » saisit dans chacune de ses mains un pan de sa robe (NB : cela lui permet de décompresser, effectivement, la parade nuptiale stresse l'animal snapien). Il s'approche d'un pas conquérant de la proie.

Effet de surprise.

Après l'approche, l'animal snapien passe « à l'attaque ».

Observation : l'animal snapien met en marche « l'option » souffle chaud et langoureux, et s'approche toujours plus de l'animal potterien. Expire profondément, puis complimente un peu plus le « Harry », ex : Potter, comment faut il vous expliquer que piler des scarabée, ne veut pas dire en faire des grumeaux.

La réaction.

Nous avons pu observer des effets secondaires apparaîtrent chez l'animal potterien.

Observation : la respiration du « Harry » accélère intensément, mais l'animal snapien n'en a que faire. Ce qui l'incite à continuer sa parade, c'est plutôt les sécrétions odorantes composées en parti d'eau et de minéraux, sécrété en général sous les aisselles.

L'interprétation : en effet, l'animal snapien perçoit très bien la transpiration du à sa présence.

La première phase est terminée. Voici maintenant la réponse du « Harry »

La réponse.

Quelques heures plus tard (NB : effectivement, l'animal potterien n'est pas rapide. Mais c'est tout à fait compréhensible, il lui faut du temps pour se remettre du choc !), donc, quelques heures plus tard, le « Harry » décide de répondre au « Severus » avec une techniques que nos scientifiques ont rapprochés à la parade nuptiale du paon.

Observation : en effet, les cheveux de l'animal potterien se dresse sur sa tête verticalement, comme l'aurait fait un paon avec sa queue.

Nous avons aussi remarqué une certaine ondulation au niveau du cou de notre spécimen à l'approche du « Severus », lui permettant de mieux faire ondoyer sa chevelure dans le but de séduire la « bête ».

Il aime aussi à tourner très vite autour du spécimen snapien

But et espoir.

En effet, toute cette agitation à un but tout à fait concevable. Si le « Harry » se met à tourner très vite autour du « Severus », ce n'est pas à cause d'un abus de bierreaubeurre. Le but est de donner le tournis au spécimen snapien pour qu'il lui tombe dans les bras. Mais souvent, l'effet inverse est obtenu. C'est l'animal potterien qui est pris de tournis et tombe dans es bras de l'animal snapien.

* * *

_voilà, c'est fini pour ce chapitre._

_Vous avez aimé, oui, non ? un commentaire, une critique ? des idées à soumettre pour le prochain chapitre ? Pour résumer : un clic en bas à gauche sur le bouton violet !_

_a+_


	5. L'accouplement partie 1

L'accouplement.

_Disons, que dans ce chapitre, je me suis mise à parler toute seule, je suis totalement déphasée cet an ci, alors ce chapitre n'est pas du tout écris avec le même style que les autres, scusez moi !_

Nous arrivons maintenant au stade tant attendu de tous, l'accouplement (NB : pour des raison techniques, nous voulions passé sous silence la phase d'invitation sur son territoire d'un animal à l'autre, mais suite aux réclamations faites par ma petite voix (Nda : et oui, chuis pas net, je me parle toute seule !) mes scientifiques et moi-même avons tout de même accepté d'en laisser passer quelques morceaux.)

L'invitation.

L'invitation est un rituel très simple que l'animal snapien applique fréquemment, pour s'entraîner (Nda : je suis pas sûre d'être très clair là ? lol, donc je récapépette, le « Severus » s'entraîne fréquemment sur ses élèves à offrir des invitations, dans le but, unique, de s'exercer. De plus, rare sont ceux qui capte le message réel de ses rendez vous).Ce rite consiste à donner rendez vous à une personne dans un lieu précis, à une heure soigneusement choisie.(Nda : allez, avouez que vous n'avez rien capté ? … comment ça, si ? … quoi ? du laissé aller ? … ah, vous trouvez que je m'adresse trop à vous, et que c'est plus un documentaire. Mais c'est exactement ça, je suis totalement à côté de la plaque aujourd'hui, parce que je suis en VACANCES ! bon, faut que je me calme ! Reprenons).

Observation :

- Monsieur Potter, je vois que vous n'avez toujours pas saisi la peu subtile différence entre _piller _et _écrabouiller avec sauvagerie_ votre blatte (NB : en effet, l'animal snapien aime agrémenter ses invitations de petits compliments), je me vois donc dans l'obligation de vous octroyer une retenue, ce soir, ici, 20h.

Voilà pour l'entraînement à l'invitation. Nous allons, enfin, passer à la phase de l'accouplement.

L'avant retenue.

Cette période est très difficile pour nos deux cobayes.

Nous décelons chez l'animal snapien une activation hormonal extrêmement visible, sa crinière devient de plus en plus luisante (Nda : de la graisse me dites vous ? … non, certainement pas, c'est un mélange aussi subtil que le noble art des potions, c'est un produit naturel fait à base d'essence de phéromones animales ! …je suis pas assez claire ?... bah tant pis).

Et nous pouvons observer chez l'animal potterien une grande fébrilité (NB : d'ailleurs, en ce moment même, il vient de se cogner le genou sous sa table (Nda : tout le monde s'en fout, et alors ?))

Une dernière petite note: 

Nous avons récemment découvert un nouvel animal snapien mal. Il se nomme Jafar (NB: pour les incultes c'est le méchant dans Aladin!)

* * *

_Voilà, c'est fini, et savourez, parce qu'il n'y en aura pas d'autre à moins que certaines personnes parviennent à me moptiver._

_Déjà que j'ai mis un siècle à pondre ça._

_Si en plus, il faut que je fasse un lemon sans inspiration, ni lecteurs, non merci. (si jamais je l'écris ça mettra du temps)_

_Bon, je m'enbal un peu là_

_Bisous mes lecteurs d'amour ...Greemy_


	6. L'accouplement partie 2

**L'accouplement partie 2.**

**

* * *

**

_Auteur : Greemy, dans sa folie._

_Disclamer : Tout à JKR et blabla ..._

_Note : Je dédie ce chapitre à **Myrmeca **(qui j'espère n'a pas oublié ce qu'elle ma promis), pour m'avoir aider à sa rédaction par le biais de l'idée subtile d'observer des hamsters s'accoupler (étrange non ?)._

_Re-Note : Merci à tous ceux qui m'on laissé une review._

_Re-re-Note : Voilà, c'est la coupe du monde en ce moment, alors, pour ne pas trop vous dépayser, j'ai fais un style qui s'en rapproche._

* * *

Le dernier assaut. 

Pour le dernier assaut, le spécimen snapien utilise une technique très féline. C'est ainsi, que tel une chatte qui tourne autour de sa proie (nda : non, non, non, pas de sous entendus, petits pervers !) le « Severus » tourne autour du « Harry », pour enfin, passer à l'ASSAUT.

Observation de l'assaut : après avoir sauter sur le « Harry » (nda : et pas sauter tout cour) puis roule sur lui même en embrassant l'animal potterien

(NB : qui par la même occasion se retrouve écrasé. Mais ce n'est pas grave étant donnée que nos scientifiques nous ont affirmé que dans les moments de grands stress l'animal potterien ne ressent plus la douleur. Bien que je ne sois personnellement pas de cet avis).

L'accouplement.

( NB : Suite à nos précédentes descriptions (_cf profile snapien / cf profile potterien)_ nous n'estimons pas utilise de décrire la technique d'accouplement, très semblable aux humains. Ainsi, nous passerons directement à l'observation.)

Observation : après encore quelques roulé boulé, le « Severus » adopte une technique totalement inconnue de nos scientifiques (ils doivent pas sortir souvent). En des gestes savamment appliqués, le spécimen snapien déleste son partenaire de ses vêtements, encombrants.

Le « Harry » capture les lèvres tremblantes de désirs ( NB : nos scientifiques ont interprété ce tremblement comme du désir, ne voyant pas d'autres solutions possibles (tout compte fait, ils sortent peut-être un peu)) pour les embrasser tendrement. L'autre spécimen répond au baiser, sa langue s'infiltre dans la bouche de son futur amant.

°ton d'un commentateur sportif : °…Et les prolongations commencent, c'est un combat acharné entre nos deux spécimens. Le « Harry » prend le dessus, juste quelques instants. Mais le « Severus », qui est beaucoup plus puissant et vigoureux reprend la main… »Harry » lui mordille le lobe de l'oreille pour le déconcentrer, c'est une technique très au point ! Mais le « Severus » résiste grâce à sa concentration de fer. En effet le spécimen potterien est torturé par la langue habile du « Severus ». Celle ci vient de se mettre à un endroit qui en déconcentrerait plus d'un ! °Gémissements du « Harry »° notre spécimen potterien semble en fâcheuse posture. Le spécimen snapien enroule interminablement sa langue autour du (magnifique °baave°) membre de sa proie… Oulala, le spécimen potterien est sur le point de craquer. AHHHHHH, il se cambre et … NON il n'a pas craqué, les deux challengers sont toujours dans la course.

Et cette fois c'est le « Harry » qui le torture (le chasseur chassé). Le spécimen opère grâce à une technique déstabilisante, avec sa langue habile, il parcourt la clavicule puis les abdos marqué du « Severus » pour atteindre LA zone sensible. Du bout de sa langue il frôle l'« appendice »(quel nom ridicule, je pense que mes scientifiques sont fatigués), faisant gémir l'autre spécimen. Mais le « Severus » n'est pas de nature patiente.

(NB : après la scène qui va suivre, nous avons découvert une autre facette de notre spécimen snapien : la « violence »)

L'animal snapien attrape violemment la crinière de notre autre spécimen pour le faire arrêter cette torture et l'oblige à lui prendre son membre en entier (c'est de la triche, et l'arbitre alors, qu'est ce qu'il fout ?). Mais le « Harry » ne semble pas choqué par cet acte, et il semble même … que ceci lui donna un effet aphrodisiaque. En effet, le « Harry » redouble ses efforts pour faire craquer son compagnon, le sexe de ce dernier frappant à plusieurs reprise au fond de sa gorge. C'est alors que le « Severus » jouit … vainqueur : Harry Potter °lève la main du su nommé en signe de victoire, mais la main de ce dernier s'échappe° apparemment, ce combat n'est pas fini, le commentaire sportif continu !

Le « Harry » saute sur le « Severus », celui ci semble avoir apprécié sa défaite, mais décidé à faire fléchir l'adversaire. Les deux spécimens, toujours nus, se précipitent vers le lit, où ils échangent un baiser enragé puis le « Severus » coince le « Harry » sous lui, son torse imberbe face à lui, ne réclamant que des caresses. Désir qu'il s'empresse de combler, tout en embrassant « Harry », ses mains descendent le long de ses hanches fines, chatouillant la peau halée du jeune potterien frémissant. Il stoppe doucement l'interminable baisé et se met à mordiller le cou du « Harry » tout en descendant toujours plus bas avec ses mains fines. Elles saisissent le sexe dressé du potterien et commencent un va et vient. Et dans un ultime va et vient, le « Harry » se répandit (je trouve ce terme très laid) dans les mains du snapien…

Un point partout, la dernière manche commence, et s'eeeeeessssstttt parti pour la Bel !

Il me semble que le « Severus » reprend le dessus avant même que son futur amant ne soit redescendu du 7ème ciel. Le spécimen snapien retourne doucement le « Harry » sur le ventre et commence à le préparer. Un doigt °une ola dans le public°, deux doigts °une autres ola° …AHHHHHH, problème, le snapien semble avoir des difficultés. En effet le « Harry » se crispe. Mais les snapiens ont toujours la solution, de sa main libre le « Severus », prend le sexe du « Harry » et recommence un va et vient tandis qu'il embrasse son dos si bien dessiné avec ses muscles légèrement saillants, si parfaite, si- (oui je fais une fixette sur son dos, mais j'adore les dos, vous savez, c'est tellement beau, et cette forme si parfaite, avec le dessin des côtes légèrement visible et … °se noie dans sa salive°). Tadadam, le « Harry » se détend, et un troisième doigt fait son entrée °une ola générale° . Le potterien, à tâtons, retrouve les mains du « Severus » et les placent sur ces hanches et se cambre. Face à l'appelle de la nature « Severus » ne va pas résister bien longtemps. Et il a déjà craqué, l'instinct animal reprend le dessus.

_La manche va se jouer serrer, qui du « Severus » ou du « Harry » gagnera ? ihih.._

Aller, reprenons ! 

Et il a déjà craqué, l'instinct animal reprend le dessus. Le spécimen snapien pénètre doucement son maintenant-presque-amant, arrachant un petit cri à ce dernier. Un coup de rein °ola°, un autre °ola°. Le « Severus » accélère son va et vient °la tension monte dans le public° au rythme effréné de son pouls et des cris de son amant, à chaque coup contre sa prostate. Et… « Harry » et « Severus » montent en même temps au seeeepppptttième ciel.

Résultat 2 points partout, la revanche se joue maintenant ! GrzzGrkzcriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii … 

_Quoi ? Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? °saute aux cou d'un des scientifiques dans le but de …le tuer , sans doute° Mais rétablissez moi cette connexion vidéo ! °regards terrorisés des scientifiques°_

Quelques instant plus tard.

_- Paix à son âme._

_- Amen._

_- C'est triste de perdre comme ça un être si cher …(nda : non ce n'est pas le scientifique que j'ai tenté de tuer ! non ce n'est pas moi non plus, je n'ai pas fais d'infarctus à cause du choc ! c'est de la télé que je parle !)

* * *

Voilà, mon citron est terminé, j'espère qu'il ne vous à pas trop dessus, (et que vous n'avez pas trop attendu,mais j'aurai pu être encore plus longue ...) je suis pas forcément une spécialiste du lemon ..._

Pppfff, j'ai du mal à m'y faire, mais cette fic arrive à son terme ... peut être un épilogue, qui sais, si j'ai quelques reviews et de la motivation ...

Au revoir...greemy


	7. L'épilogue

**Epilogue.

* * *

**

Auteur : oui c'est moi !

Disclamer : tout à quelqu'un d'autre, et non à moi. °roulement de tambours° JKR ! (qui a dit on le savait ? Vous avez gâché toute la surprise ! Mdr)

Note : merci à tout ceux qui m'ont suivit le long de cette fic.

Re-Note : non, ne prenez pas peur à ce que je vais vous dire : je suis bel et bien de retour !!!

* * *

_Voici la dernière page du compte-rendu de cette expérience._

**Les relations inter espèces.**

Depuis quelques temps, nous avons, mes scientifiques et moi, arrêté la surveillance de nos deux cobayes.

(A cause de mes scientifiques, ces idiots c'était mis à prendre des notes sur les ébats de nos deux cobayes et avaient décidé de tente cette expérience. Ils n'avait pas l'air au courant que cela existait déjà.)

Mais nous avons tout de même observer deux choses.

1°) La jalousie.

Oui, l'animal potterien est quelqu'un de jaloux.

En effet, il ne cesse d'en vouloir au snapien de continuer à complimenter Nevy-chou pendant ses cours, ce qui irrite au plus haut point le Harry.

Observation du phénomène : « Monsieur Longdubat votre grand mère ne vous à t elle jamais appris la différence entre une feuille de menthe et une feuille de canabis ? » °tortillement du Neville°

Le Harry perçoit ce remuement, non pas comme de la gène mais comme une réponse aux avances.

... La scène suivante à été censurée pour le bien être de nos plus jeunes lecteurs ...

NB : je tiens à vous rassurer, je fait tout mon possible, pour qu'à l'avenir, le Harry n'étrangle plus jamais notre Neville (nda : MON Neville !).

2°)La reproduction.

N'ayant pu empêcher ms scientifiques d'observer les ébats de nos cobaye, je suis en mesure de vous annoncer, que, d'après leurs observations : il est impossible à ces deux espèces de se reproduirent entre elles.

NB : aller essayer de faire comprendre à mes scientifiques que c'est parce que nos deux cobayes sont des hommes, personnellement je n'y suis pas arrivée !

_The END (ou presque)_

_Ils vécurent heureux, mais n'eurent pas d'enfant (sauf si on admet la possibilité qu'une troisième personne, de sexe opposé se soit faite invitée par nos deux ex-cobayes, mais aller expliquer à mes scientifiques que c'est seulement dans ce cas que c'est possible, moi je sèche là dessus!)

* * *

_

_Voilà c'est la fin de cette fic, ça me fait un truc parce que c'était ma petite chérie (et en plus je fini sur un chapitre pas top, mais j'arrive pas à faire mieux, ça fait 3 mois que j'ai pas écris une ligne, vous me pardonnez ?)_

_J'espère que ça vous aura plus quand même._

_Et pis ... une tite review me ferais plaisir ! _

_...greemy_


End file.
